frends in low places
by the Mr.Fishy
Summary: when I was testing a machine that can allow a human being to travel between dimensions something went wrong and I was in a strange dimension. wanna' know what happened? well let me tell you...
1. new guy in town

It was a warm day in the summer time. Not too hot, not too cold. A perfect day in Georgia. But I had to spend it in a lab as a Guinea pig for the professor. He keeps on saying "it's not that bad, you are helping to advance humanity! And your contracted for one year" But where are my manners? My name is Tyler Newell. Anywho, I was walking in when professor Gonviki grabbed me and dragged me, DRAGGED ME! T wards the obstacle course.

"now, I have made something for you to test out." Gonviki said. "but first you must practice your skills" now I was afraid of that. He made the hardest courses to go though. He says -its for the best! You don't know when you'll need you skills.- I nodded my head and reached out my hand expecting my cane. He made me a thing like a crook, (look it up people.) but unlike a crook, it was made of metal and had more straight lines.

"thanks professor." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"its for the best! You don't know when you'll need you skills." Gonviki said while I mouth his words mockingly.

"ok, ok. Ill be back in a sec." I said as I went flying though the obstacles. Even though it looks simple, it's not. As I said, I was back in a record time with a sweat on my fore head.

"that... it?" I asked between gasps

"well, not quite. Ill let you take a thirty Minuit break, but then you'll have to test something like usual." Gonviki said as I plopped down on the floor taking deep breaths. When the thirty minuets where up he said "come on! Do this test for me and ill knock a month off of your contract." I hopped up at that. But I knew what that meant. Harder test.

"ok then Gonviki, What is it?" I asked reluctantly

"inter-dimensional travel." Gonviki said as if it where nothing.

"ok th- WHAT? No no no no no nooo nooooooo! I ain't doin' it!" I said crossing my arms.

"may I remind you Mr. Newell, that you have no choice in what you do in this lab." Mr. Gonviki said sternly. I sighed.

"ok then... lets get this over with" I said.

"well then follow me Tyler." as he lead me to a large cylinder with wires sticking out of it.

I suppose this is it?"

"very observant of you."

"ok then... what dimension?" I asked holding my cane nervously.

" fifty fifth dimension. No humans whatsoever. No one dominant being. it's all humanoid animals."

"ok then, what's my tech?" I asked expectantly.

"three things, first is a glider. We cant control what height you enter from. Next is a inter-dimensional head piece for obvious reasons. Next, is your all important cane. I added a titanium alloy to it to make it unbreakable." he said. I walked towards the cylinder stepping in it while slipping my cane 'round my back.

"ok then... here we go. I better get a raise for this." I said I waved at the professor as I felt a weird sensation when all of a sudden and then everything went dark. Then I felt fur wrap around me as the bottom of my spine grew itchy, then, it all stopped. When my vision cleared up, it was too late. I hit the ground, out cold

**well, here you are. my first chapter of my first story. the next will be uploaded immediately.**

**I may soon take requests on characters you guys think of. if this is a success of course. till the next chapter, BYE! btw, thanks to phantomgirl17 letting me use the inter dimensional stuff. go check her out.**


	2. the welcoming party

-ohhhh, my head.- I tried to say but nothing came out. Then I heard a girl voice say

"cooper, cooper, wake up!" she said. I opened my eyes a little because I couldn't open them all the way. At firs it was a little hazy, but I managed to make out a woman with... a tail? Yes, she did have a tail. And fur.

"uhhhh." I moaned in pain "how... far...did...i...drop?" I asked drowsily

"awww, is the little baby hurt? Awww. Want me to kiss your boo boo? Get over it cooper. And tell me where you put the hope diamond!" she said. I tried to sit up, but the pain stopped me.

"ohhhh, that's gonna hurt in the mornin'" I said in pain. The haze was finally gone, so I could see the woman correctly. Yes, she had a tail and yes, she had fur. Looks like the professor was right.

"first, who are you?" I asked

"hmm" she paused "cooper you know my name! Carmelita Montoya fox."

"nice to meet you miss fox. And who is this cooper character your talking about?

"well then, cooper, if you are gonna play dumb, then I suppose you deserve some punishment. One week solitary."

"ok then miss. Fox." I said as I looked around the room for an escape route. I looked in the mirror. I saw a humanoid raccoon doing exactly what I did. Wait. A sec. I looked at my hands, covered in fur. I looked at my back, a tail.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I decided to lay down. So many things where happening so fast. Who was cooper? Why was I a raccoon? Why was I in prison. Am I asleep? Did the dimensional transporter work? So much stuff. I closed my eyes as I heard a alarm. I sat up fast owwww. I saw a blur zoom past the window in the door. What was that? I got up and walked towards the door. A raccoon walked into view and looked at me. He opened the door.

"come on. Do you have any stuff?" he asked. I was so surprised I could barley manged to shake my head yes. "well come on then, we gotta get your cane!" he said. I was surprised that he knew about my cane.

"how... how did you know about my cane?" I asked. He looked surprised.

"your a cooper aren't you?" he asked

"no. but my cane looks like yours." he looked at me surprised.

"well, lets go get it then!" we ran down the hall and found where they had my stuff.

"here we are. Get your stuff and meet me on top of this biulding." I nodded my head. He then jumped out of the window and glided away. I grabbed my stuff expect my headset because it was gone. Just gone. I ran out the front and headed towards the back. There was a pipe leading to the top and I climbed up it. When I reached the top there was not only the raccoon, but a hippo, and a turtle in a wheelchair.

" I suppose he is a cooper sly." the hippo said. I got of th pipe and onto the roof. As soon as both of my feet where on the roof, I suddenly felt exhausted. I then got dizzy, I feel to my knees, I felt as if I was being hit with a hammer. And as abruptly as it started, it stoned. I got to my feet. And fainted.

**here you go. I will try to upload a new chapter soon. even though none has read this yet, ={**

**laters**


	3. welome to your new home

When woke up I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was that concrete wasn't soft and that I was warm. Then the turtle came into the room quietly, and yelled

"sly, he's up!" my eyes widened. Who was this sly? Then the raccoon walked into the room and said,

"well then, look who's up. My name is sly, sly cooper." I was dumbfounded. All I could manage to say was

"is that so?" he looked at me and nodded.

"well, who is the turtle?" I asked expectantly.

"i'm lambently, the brains of the gang." he said as I nodded.

"the hippo is Murray. The brawn." Bentley said. Then sly said

" lets get you some lunch" I cocked my head.

"how long was I out?" I asked.

"oh... um... about a week." I stared shocked.

"that gave en-ugh time to look at your DNA. Well discuss that later.

"what?" I asked with sarcasm "do I have cancer?"

"no. no you don't." Bentley said. I tried to get out of bed, but I stumbled and fell flat on my face.

"whoa there buddy!" sly said as he helped me get up and walk to the kitchen.

"hi there im mu-" murray tried to say, but I cut him off

"murray, I know" and after a hearty breckfast of bacon and eggs, we gathered around a large table with four chairs, sly gave me his. And then bently said

"now then, tyler, yes we know, you had you drivers licence on you, while you where out, I took a blood sample. I looked at the dna, and yours and sly's is a 97% percent match."

"WHAT?" me and sly said simultamiously. "one problem with that bently. Im not from around here."

"nonsence. Coopers have been found all over he world.

"no, I mean im from a diferent dimension.

"dont be silly" bently said

"im not being silly."

"oh." bently said as he stared at me with an open jaw

**sorry for the short chapter. it getting hectic 'round here for Christmas. and I hate to develop stories. I always wanna get straight into the lasers and bazookas. Anywho, I would like to give a shout out to biker boy I believe it was? thanks for reading. until the next chapter! *sings doctor who theme song and slowly get quieter***


	4. Da feelz man! Da feelz!

As I sat on the roof of the hideout, I thought about her.

"why?" I mumbled, "why? I just want to know why." I had tried before to get over her. To let go. But I just couldn't. I always had to hide it. Hide it under a hard worker. I could feel myself about to cry, cry over her. She had been my light. And now, she was gone. I heard a creak behind me as I turned around.

"oh, hey sly." I said as I turned back around.

"why so glum?" sly asked me trying to cheer me up.

"oh, uh, you want something?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"oh, yea. Bentley want you to come down.. he says he know why you fainted and we have similar DNA.

"ok, give me a sec." I said. Sly nodded and headed back down while I tried to regain my composure. As I stood up, I had a flash back of her.

-Flash back-

"merry Christmas dear." she said as she handed me my gift.

"thanks honey." I said as I opened my gift. "wow, a new cane!" I said, my voice covered with enthusiasm, "i've been needing one. Thanks!" I said as I hugged her "can I go try it out?"

"of course!"

"but first, let me give you yours." I said as I handed her a small box. "here, open it."

"oh! I love it." she pulled out a small blue diamond trinket with small pieces of topaz surrounding it. She put it on and said "how did you afford this?"

"i worked over time a bit." I said winking. She giggled. Oh how I loved it when she giggled. "well, im gonna go and try out this new cane, see ya in a bit." I said walking out the back door. I climbed to the roof and slid down the wire with my cane. "woooo!" I yelled I then heard a gunshot come from my house. "what was that?" I asked my self as I got off the wire and onto the side walk. My jog became a sprint as I heard another gunshot "honey?" I yelled worried

"TYLERRRRRR!" I heard he yell. I ran to her side and kneed. She was shot twice in the stomach.

"who? Who did this?" I asked griping my cane. She pointed towards the open back door. I ran out towards the thief. "stop! Now!" I yelled as I ran down the road. The thief started to run. I caught up to him, a punched him and he knocked me off and got to his gun. He pointed it at me. I knocked hi down with my cane. I got up and stood over him. He aimed the gun at his head and fired. I got the necklace and rand back towards my house once more. I looked at her, and felt her pulse, nothing... I screamed

"WWWHHHYYY!" tears built up in my eyes. "Rebecca... sandy... Newell... why? Why not me. Why? Why?" I continued to mumble when the para medics came "why? Why?"

-end of flashback-

I shook that memory out of my head, and headed down into the hideout. Back at the large table, but now with five chairs.

"now, firs off, Tyler is telling the truth about the inter-dimensional stuff. He fainted because of, well... lets say inter-dimensional jet lag. His body needed to adjust to our dimension. And now, last but not least, the reason sly's and Tyler's DNA is a 97 % match. I belive that Tyler's family tree is the dimensional opposite of the coopers. We all gasped.

"really? I have a inter dimensional cousin?" sly asked

"technically, yes." Bentley said

"i suppose that is why I look like sly then." I said.

"well then? How about we test you cousin?" sly said.

"sure. But no jewelery stores. Its a quirk I have." sly nodded in response.

"well then, lets find a place.

**hope you enjoy. I actually cried during this one. any who, just because I can, ill take request via reviews so everyone can do it. BTW, most characters you submit will be minor. submit with a gender, a name, and a be a main character if I really like it. till next chapter! bye!**


	5. haunting past

**well, here you go. I made Shure to make it extra long to makeup for the... stuff. Anywho, your slave presents you chapter five, haunting past**

Murray drove the van as we pulled up to a small pawn shop.

"all right" said the turtle "Tyler, time to test you. Remember, its all you. I have a camera on you so we will see how you do." I nodded. I was nervous. Not because I hadn't stolen before, which I have. I was nervous because of the gadgets Bentley gave me. He gave me a binocucom, whatever the heck that was. And he gave me something like a stun gun, but with a longer range. I've always been a redneck by&by. I never really messed with electronics. Except for my cellphone. I was always was afraid I was gonna mess the gadget up. Sly said not to worry though. Then I said,

"well, what are we waitin' for? Lets go, bonzi! Right?" sly looked at me and shook his head in disappointment. Then the car skid to the side.

" sorry guys!... were here!" Murray yelled

"we're right here, pinky." I said. Murray growled. He hated that name. I found that out on the way to the pawn shop. I stepped out of the van, slung my cane around my shoulder, and took a deep breath.

"now, remember Tyler, you binocucom allows you to communicate to you. Now, get in there and steal some stuff!" Bentley said. I nodded and went into an ally on the side of the building. I found a gutter and started climbing. As I climbed, the gutter squeaked and groaned in protest, but I climbed on. When I reached the top, I was hesitant. Remembering the last time I stepped on a roof. I cautiously on the roof. Glad I didn't collapse right there I continued to the vent. I then opened the vent and crawled in. as I crawled I let my mind wander, even letting it reach the memory of my past, I normally don't let that happen, but I figured I would anyway.

-flashback-

It was midnight in my father's house as I sat in my his studio, practicing the Chēn no gurabu of the Torikumu form. I was practicing the family art, Naifu to chēn no geijutsu, the art of knife and chain. I was almost done practicing for the rest of my life. I was required to learn the art, of I would have been practically disowned. I had my own special suit, so the chain would flow frictionless and straight. Then the alarm went off, someone had broke in! I stopped what I was doing and got in a defensive stance, ready for anything even a bullet. Then I heard it, screaming, my mother and father, I ran up to their room, and nearly took a double take right there. Blood everywhere! My mom was up against the wall... staining it. I then saw my father, he was leaning against the wall wincing. I ran to him.

"dad!" I said in a mix of fear and anger. "what happened? Who did this?" he merely sputtered and pointed the the opposite wall as he slightly slumped. "dad... dad? No, NO NO NO NO! Stay with me dad! Don't make me kick your but! Stay with me!" it was futile, his pulse was gone, and I couldn't take it. I tried to hold back the tears as I looked back to where he had pointed, there was writing on the wall. "your next." I read aloud. That thew me over the edge. Why was this happening? Why would anyone do this? We didn't do anything! I started to sob. I then felt like someone was watching me. I looked around. I then looked out the window, a pair of blood red eyes stared back at me. I vowed right then and there I would never use the family art again and instead, make my own. I was done with my training anyway.

-end of flashback-

after that memory I shuddered. I wasn't even half way to where I was supposed to be. So I continued to let my mind wander to one of the happier memories... one of the orphanage. (and yes, this is one of the happier. not the happiest, but pretty happy compare to everything else.)

-flashback in a flashback-

I was on the ground in pain. I forgot to bring my cane to lunch. Those jerks beat me so bad when I forgot my cane. My only salvation was Rebecca, when she would come and stop them. She would help me up too. But she didn't help today. She was sick today, I even got her a tray. With a couple extra of those fruit cups she like so much. But they soiled both the trays. I have had it, I thought I was gonna make them stop today... after I got mine and Rebecca's lunch. I went up the the lunch lady and asked for two more trays like the one I had before. She gave me mine and I hurried off the Rebecca's room, hoping not to get caught by those jerks. Luckily, I made it to her room before they found me and we had lunch. Rebecca thanked me and took her tray. I sat down on the floor. There wasn't much conversation after I told her what I was gonna do after we ate. At first she said,

"really? You think your skills are good enough? They have guns you know."

"i know" I said.

"well, i'm in no condition to pull them off of you, so good luck." she said and I grabbed her empty tray and put it on mine. I nodded and went to my room to grab my cane. After I got my cane I went to the lunch room to put the trays up. After that I headed to their 'clubhouse' it was more of a pile of garbage. It was a old barn that the the leader of the 'club'. It really wasn't a club.

"more of a gang" I muttered to myself. It was true. They hung out around their 'clubhouse' smoking. That was why I hated smoking so much. I never grew out of that. It was for the better though. And on the inside they would get drunk. That was why Rebecca was so worried. Alcohol and guns do not mix without a death of wound of some sort. I knew the only way I would get in was stealth. So I slipped onto the roof of the 'clubhouse' and proceeded carefully. God knows how old this was. Finally, I reached it, the porch. I fell down on the porch knowing that the porch was recently added. As I sneaked through the barn on the rafters It took all my will power not to vomit. They did the most fiendish stuff in there. Ill let ya' speculate for a sec... anyway, I continued on. Knowing the layout from my tour when the thing had just got moved into. But I stopped when i reached the 'captains quarters' as the sign on the door said. I plopped on the ground, thankful that they where all too drunk to notice me. I then slipped into the leaders room to find him sleeping with a gun in his hand. All I had to do was take the gun, slip some duck tape over that loud mouth of his and I was Scott-free. So, I started with the gun, and he must've felt my try to take it when he opened his eyes, aimed, and shot.

-end of flashback in a flashback-

I shuddered and started to focus on the mission on task. I rubbed my head and muttered

"damn drunk" then there was a buzz on the binocucom and I raised it to my eyes.

"what did you say Tyler? Bentley asked.

"i said i'm there."

"ok. Remember, get to the safe, get the money, and anything else you think is of value."

"sure thing." I turned off the binocucom as I jumped out of the vent. When I hit the ground, I saw a dark figure leaning against the wall, laughing darkly. I then heard the figure speak.

"i told you that you where next." I stood there, staring at the figure as he stepped out of the shadows. It was a lion.

"ok... I understand that. But that was in another dimension. How did you get in this one?" I asked. He then chuckled.

"you know, curiosity killed the kid." he lunged at me, I dodged just in time. Boy he was fast. I took out. my cane, holing it in a defensive position. He lunged again, and I blocked. He grabbed my cane and snapped it in two, and threw the pieces to the floor. I...what? titanium. he. Just. Broke. TIATANIUM! I started to freak out when he lunged again. I dodged and went to my broken cane. I grabbed the raged end and when he lunged again... I had stabbed him in the heart he backed off, ripped out the piece of the cane and thew it to the floor and said,

"well then, ill see you later. And next time, ill finish the job.

"ok then, have a good night!" I yelled after him. To say I steaming' mad was an understatement. I figured I would get the goods and get out. When I got out I was still shakin' up. When they saw my broken cane, they knew something had gone wrong. After I explained what had happened they where wide eyed.

"well, if he broke that, we have no chance." Murray said. I shook my head. And said,

"well... not exactly...i have heritage, kinda like sly. But it in fighting, not thieving." they stared at me. "what?" I asked.

"anything else we should know?" sly asked.

"yes. I am a mad genus who used pigeon power to take over the southern region of Africa. NO. there is not. Th reason I didn't bring it up is because of a vow I made a while back."

"well, care to elaborate?" asked Bentley.

**well, his past did haunt him right? anyway I spent TWO DAYS on this chapter. partly because the school issues are still going on. and on another note, I thought I would at least have one o two requests on a oc... guess I was wrong. till next time! (Tardis noises... again!)**


End file.
